robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy That Saved the Day / Choreographer Funneh
The Toy That Saved the Day/Choreographer Funneh is the third episode of the fourth season of ROBLOX Family. It premiered on September 8, 2019 in Canada and November 17, 2019 in the USA. Plot The Toy That Saved the Day Balloony has been invited to Funneh's house because he needs to get her gigantic, blue basket, but she never sees anything while she is eating her dill pickle chips, and takes the basket back to his house at Goiky. Neeko stops Balloony and has been complaining about the basket, saying that it belongs to Funneh, even though he should've realized the basket is for Balloony to use for a moment. Balloony says that it's only for something important, but Neeko doesn't want to talk about the basket anymore and is trying to catch up on funny cartoons. Funneh is checking on Balloony, thinking that one of her wind-up toys will save her from being stuck in the basket, and when Balloony brings it back, Funneh thinks of a "remarkable" plan. Funneh is inside of the basket, thinking the basket speaks, and wants the Sky Cycle Heroes to help Funneh get freed from the basket. Neeko hears a lot of screaming from the distance, and runs over straight to Funneh's house to see what's going on. Funneh is still in the basket, but the heroes smash her plates everywhere to get the basket open. Neeko uses karate to cause a gigantic crack in the basket, causing the Sky Cycle Heroes to be surprised, and has also been complaining to them that their powers were no good. While Tord and Neeko have been fighting the day away, a wind-up toy robot owned by Derrick and Meg runs all the way down the stairs, causing a loud crash. It takes Tord at least roughly five seconds to figure out that the toy robot must've fallen out of the Lost and Found Box upstairs in the hallway. The Sky Cycle Heroes, Neeko and Funneh celebrate, but Balloony is mad at Neeko because he made a gigantic crack in the basket. Choreographer Funneh Rainbow thinks it would be a good idea for Funneh, Dan and Ace to get along with each other, and wants them to practice at dancing. Funneh does know that Dan and Ace both DESPISE any type of dancing, and that she thinks that Neeko, Draco and Lunar would probably put a bunch of hate to it. Funneh, anyways, calls Dan and Ace and wants them to ocme over to practice their first dance lesson, choreographed by Draco. Draco's perfectly choreographed ballet gives a big idea to Funneh, thinking she wants a backup friend to be part of the Krew, depending on who does a better job with Draco's brilliant choreographed ballet. Lesson one begins with some basic aerobics, ran by Floofly, but the boys sit around playing on their devices, forgetting about the aerobics that Floofly is trying to get them to do. For the rest of the day, Funneh thinks about needing a backup friend, but instead, she realises she doesn't need to have a backup friend to play around with everyday! International languages * Canadian/American-English: ROBLOX Family - The Toy That Saved the Day / Choreographer Funneh * Latin-American/Spanish: Genus ROBLOX - Sky exolvuntur heroes de missione et ad cartallum / Tergum ludum talarium * Portuguese: Família ROBLOX - Cesta para o resgate! / Aeróbica * Croatian: Obitelj ROBLOX - Heroji nebeskog ciklusa i misija košara / Funnehov ballet * French: Famille ROBLOX - Le cycle Sky Heroes et la mission de basket / Ballet chorégraphié de Funneh * Maltese: Familja ROBLOX - Basket Eroj / Il-prattika tal-ballet * German: ROBLOX Familie - Die Sky Cycle Heroes und die Basket Rescue Mission / Die Ballettpraxis * Italian: Famiglia ROBLOX - Il giocattolo che ha salvato la giornata / Coreografo Funneh * Japanese: Roburokkusfamiri - Hi o sukutta omocha / Furitsuke-shi fun'ne * Luxembourgish: ROBLOX Famill - De Toy deen den Dag gerett huet / Choreograf Funneh * Serbian: РОБЛОКС Породица - Играчка која је спасила дан / Кореограф Фуннех * Russian: Sem'ya ROBLOKS - Bazovaya missiya / Aerobika Transcript Trivia * Yure and Gold appeared throughout both of the segments, but they had no lines. * Loser appeared in the first segment but didn't have any lines. * Iro, Tetsuo and Yuki appeared in the second segment, but they also have had no lines. Gallery Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Treehouse TV Episodes Category:ROBLOX TV Studios Episodes Category:2019 Episodes